Shaman and Sage
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: A baby born alone in the world due to the burden he carried. Until the Boundary Youkai adopted him. He also a meets a Shaman Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou that is own by Zun. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero.

Summary: A baby born alone in the world due to the burden he carried. Until the Boundary Youkai adopted him. He also a meets a Shaman Hunter.

Shaman and Sage

Chapter 1: New Parent

A blond woman in a purple dress, long white gloves, and white mob cap was pacing in a dark room looking at a blond whisker marked baby. "You need to calm down, Yukari." A pinkette in a blue kimono said.

"But I can't Yuyuko." Yukari replied.

"You'll be a great mother." Saigyouji Yuyuko, Ghost Princess of Hakugyokuro, said to her friend Yakumo Yukari, Boundary Youkai.

"Thank you for saying that." Yukari said

"And you have help. Ran, Chen, and myself." Yuyuko said. "Also...I regret to inform you Kushina won't be in Hakugyokuro."

"What!" Yukari said in shock.

"Don't forget Hakugyokuro mainly consists of artists." Yuyuko said.

"And Kushina wasn't a artist at all." Yukari said upon realization.

"No. The Art of Killing and of the Sword...is kind of subjective." Yuyuko sighed.

"That is true." Yukari said

"I tried fighting for her but the yama on duty pointed out she died as a Shiki Fuin was used by her husband. She's been sent to a Heaven." Yuyuko said.

"Oh a Heaven which one?" Yukari asked hopping she be able to get to one of them.

"I don't know but doubt it Bhava-Agra." Yuyuko said.

"So very true." Yukari commented.

"So she's forever out of our hands." Yuyuko said.

"Well I just have to tell Naruto when he get older about his parents exploit myself." Yukari said

"What about his godfather?" Yuyuko asked

"He is somewhere." Yukari replied as one can tell she was not happy with that men and was actually angry at him as well.

"Worthless pervert." Yuyuko said since she know he spend time chasing after young women and being a spymaster.

"Oh yes he is." Yukari simply said as she find that man unbelieveable sometime.

"Let's do our best to teach Naruto not to be like that." Yuyuko said. "Now let's get some sleep."

"Yeah let's sleep." Yukari said as she bend down and gently Naruto kiss on the forehead. Baby Naruto slept peacefully as he giggled in his sleep. Yukari and Yuyuko smiled at that.

Yuyuko just faded away returning to Hakugyokuro.

"Goodnight my son." Yukari said as she went to her room to sleep. Soon baby Naruto started cry as Yukari came back to the room. She then grabbed the crib.

"I don't think I should leave you alone." Yukari commented as she bought the baby and crib to her room as she then pick up Naruto. She then gently rocking him to sleep while singing to him as well. Soon Naruto started falling asleep. Yukari smiled at that as she kissed him yet again as she place him back in the crib and went into her bed. She soon fall asleep.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is the remake of Devil and Sage.

Thank you very much Giratina Zero for helping out massively in this chapter. You are the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto that is own by Kishimoto. I also don't own Touhou that is own by Zun. Mark Frey is own by Giratina Zero.

Summary: A baby born alone in the world due to the burden he carried. Until the Boundary Youkai adopted him. He also a meets a Shaman Hunter.

Shaman and Sage

Chapter 2: Meeting Shaman

Seven years later.

Yukari was in the Human Village picking a few things. She had sent Naruto to grab some sweets. As she walked towards the sweet shop she heard fighting. Fearing for Naruto she ran but saw her son looking at the fight or rather the aftermath. A young man in black boots, black pants, seven black belts, and black gloves standing over three full grown men. His hair was light brown and his eyes were death like and grey. He turned to Naruto. "You okay kid?"

"Yes I'm okay." Naruto said

"Good. Grown men trying to steal from a kid...I'm glad the spirits directed me this way." The young man said. He looked no older than fourteen.

"Thank you for protecting my son." Yukari said as she approached the two.

"I only did what the spirits dictated." The young man said as a man walked up.

"Sorry it took so long to get your money together. You brought some high quality fur, Mark-san." The man said handing the young man a fair amount of money.

The man then left waving as Mark put the money away.

"Now if you'll pardon me. I need to pay a visit to the Hakurei Shrine." Mark said before giving Yukari a formal bow.

Yukari and Naruto bow to him as well in a formal bow.

"Farewell, Lady Yukari." Mark said as his shadow produced a black horse with a flaming mane and hooves. Mark mounted it as a saddle appeared out of nowhere before he left.

"He summoned a Nightmare?" Yukari asked herself. "Wait, how did he know my name?"

"I don't know mommy." Naruto said to his mother.

"How about we go and ask?" Yukari asked

"Sure mommy." Naruto replied.

Yukari opened a gap to the Hakurei shrine. Soon they both went through. They soon walked out of a shrine. They saw a young woman with purple hair in traditional miko clothes sweeping.

"How you doing Reimu?" Yukari asked.

"Sweeping." Hakurei Reimu said.

"I can see that." Yukari said

"Then why ask?" Reimu asked before the sound of hooves was heard. Soon Mark arrived on his Nightmare.

"He is here." Yukari muttered. Mark dismounted the Nightmare as it sank into the shadows before pulling a large amount of money out and put it into the offertory box. Reimu had a look of happiness in her eyes.

"Another offering to one of the two who are responsible for this paradise." Mark prayed.

"Thank you for doing that." Reimu said

"Just don't hold me down to cuddle again." Mark said

"Okay then." Reimu said

"Lady Yukari?" Mark asked

"I wanted to know how you know my name?" Yukari asked

"The spirits told me." Mark said

"You see, I am a Shaman." Mark said

"Oh a shamen that explain the spirit talk." Yukari said

"I am also a practitioner of Voodoo." Mark said

"You're?" Yukari asked a bit amazed.

"Yes. Unfortunately I cannot stay. I must return to the Spirit Grove." Mark said. Mark began to leave as he resummoned his Nightmare.

"The spirits tell me that we shall meet again." Mark said mounting the Nightmare.

"Well seeya later then." Yukari said as Naruto was waving at Mark. Mark stop for a second as he looked at Naruto.

"Wait...what's your name boy?" Mark asked

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied.

"The spirits say we're connected." Mark said

"Yes. I shall be seeing you." Mark said as the Nightmare galloped into the sky. Yukari and Naruto watch him go into the sky.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Reimu cooed. Yukari was surprise by Reimu behavior.

"What? I'm a girl and he's an attractive guy without a shirt." Reimu said. Yukari started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Reimu pouted

"I just never seen you like this before. It kind of make me happy for you." Yukari said as she glad that Reimu is looking for love.

"Leave me alone." Reimu pouted.

"I will do that." Yukari said as she looked at her son.

"I wonder what his spirits meant...do you think he'll help train me?" Naruto asked

"That most likely be the case." Yukari answered her son question. They soon return home to drop off the groceys.

'Gensokyo now has a Shaman. That is truly something new." Yukari thought to herself.

A year later.

Yukari and an eight year old Naruto were on their way to a party at the Hakurei Shrine.

"Naruto-kun how do you feel about this party?" Yukari asked her son.

"Nervous. We're meeting the owner of that large mansion that appeared near Misty Lake." Naruto said

"Yes we're." Yukari said

"And Reimu just kicked their butts." Naruto said. "And Marisa too."

"That is true, they handle that incident very well." Yukari said

"You think Mark will show up?" Naruto asked

"He most likely it was big event." Yukari said

"I hope so." Naruto said as they saw Reimu. Reimu now has brown-black hair and her miko outfit was now red and white which also oddly has a expose armpit parts. Naruto had asked about the detached sleeves, ascot and frills but Reimu always shrugged. He also asked why she dyed her hair and added a large red ribbon but she played dumb

'I don't even know why she change her in style.' Yukari thought in her head.

"Oh hey. Welcome." Reimu said.

"It seems you having a good time." Yukari said

"Be having a better time if a sexy Shaman showed up." Reimu said

"I betting he will come." Yukari said as she took notice of how Reimu acted.

"Also the blond in red has me on guard." Reimu said pointing. There was little girl red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. Wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. She carries a matching wand with her, which might be the mythical Lævateinn. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colours: Light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again.

"She's the younger sister of the culprit but she has the power of Absolute Destruction." Reimu said

"Absolute Destruction that is impressive and dangerous power." Yukari said

"But she's not the strongest!" A voice said as three figured flew up.

There was a girl with has aqua-colored eyes and hair. She wears a blue ribbon, light pink blouse, blue jumper dress and seems to be wearing white socks. She also has icicle-shaped wings.

The other girl standing next to her who has short green hair with a yellow ribbon. She wears a blue dress with white trim and sleeves and also has golden wings. She was also busty for her size.

The last girl has red eyes and short blonde hair. She wears a black vest and skirt, and white blouse with a red tie bordered by two large red beads around her neck. She also has small red ofuda tied to the left side of her hair, making it look like a ribbon.

"Oh yay. The fairy and friends showed up." Reimu deadpanned.

"You are the strongest?" Naruto asked Cirno.

"Don't encourage her, ze." A voice said

Soon a girl approached wearing a black and white outfit with a faint pink apron as she had black witch hat. She also has yellow eyes and golden blonde hair.

"Hey Marisa." Naruto said.

"So why did you change styles? You used to wear purple." Naruto said

"Got bored with it." Marisa said

"Oh okay then."

"And you stole the design." Reimu said

"She did?" Naruto ask

"From a fire mage named Yuki." Reimu said

"Aren't you waiting for a certain shamen?" Marisa asked.

"Ancient wind spirit that rules the azure sky, I call upon you. Come Sylph!" Mark's voice chanted as twister formed. When it dissipated Mark stood with a blond woman with wings in revealing green and gold armor.

"Hello Mark." Naruto called out. The woman disappeared fully revealing Mark. He now had a black half skirt, bone and fang necklace, wolf fang bracelet on his left wrist and tattoo on his right bicep that was tribal but seemed to depict wind and the stars. Reimu just adoptd a new look on her face.

"Greetings Naruto, Marisa, Reimu, and Lady Yukari." Mark said.

"Greeting." All four replied. Mark walked up to the culprit of the incident.

She was a little girl with red eyes, short light-blue hair and a light-pink mob cap with a red ribbon with white stripes. She wears a light-pink dress with a red ribbon on both sleeves. A large red ribbon behind her waist with white stripes and a necklace featuring something like Caduceus. She also has a pair of large black bat-like wings on back, which have a wingspan wider than she is tall.

"Greetings, Remilia Scarlet. On behalf of the spirits and myself, I welcome you to Gensokyo." Mark said

"I thank you for the greeting. May I have your name?" Remilia Scarlet, the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, asked.

"Mark Frey, a Shaman." Mark said

"I didn't know a Shamen were around here." Remilia said

"I would have assisted Reimu and Marisa but...an old adversary invaded the Spirit Grove. Sariel, Angel of Death." Mark said.

"That angel was back?" Reimu said

"Yes. She didn't answer any of my inquiries but anything Sariel is up to can't be good." Mark said.

"I thought only you and spirits could enter Spirit Grove, ze." Marisa said

"Angels are spirits." Mark and a female voice said. The voice be longed to a young woman. Her hair and eyes are purple, and has many ribbons tied to her hair and other body parts. She wears pajama-like clothing and a night-cap. This is Patchouli Knowledge the Great Unmoving Library.

"They are?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Angels are spirits but they are also different from the ones I speak to and call upon. As such I believe I would be unable to make a covenant with one." Mark said

"Oh I didn't know that." Naruto said.

"Reimu-sama! I brought the sake!" A voice called. The owner had green hair and wore a maid outfit with a yellow radiation symbol on the back

"Thanks Ruukoto." Reimu said to her robot maid.

"Oh there is your maid." Yukari said

"Another maid?" A voice with an upscale accent asked. A women approached as has bright red eyes, silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face with green bows at the ends and a white maid headband. She wears a pink/white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, short sleeves and a green ribbon. She is also carrying three knives and the phrase "Red Magic" appears to be embroidered on her left sleeve.

"Yes. I am a robotic maid from the outside." Ruukoto said

"What is that symbol on your back." Naruto asked.

"Radiation symbol." Ruukoto said. Mark snapped his fingers as a whirlwind dropped a satchel into his hands.

"I prepared some of my herbal ale." Mark said

"Oh that sound wonderful." Reimu said

"As well as non alcoholic juice for Naruto." Mark said.

"Oh juice." Naruto said. Soon the party got into full swing as Reimu stuck close to Mark but noticed the vampire sisters also got close to him as well.

"Why are you getting close to Mark for?" Reimu asked

"It's a party, we suppose to mingle." FLandre said

"Mingle with someone else." Reimu said

"Why?" Remilia asked. Reimu just leaned against Mark.

"Oh." Remilia said

"You tired Reimu?" Mark asked oblivious.

"Maybe." Reimu said

"You should lay down." Mark said

"Can you just support me." Reimu asked.

"I suppose." Mark said

"Me too!" Flandre said leaning on Mark's other side

'Shoot.' Reimu thought in her head.

"So...Mark...why no shirt?" Patchouli asked.

"So I may feel nature. It helps me channel." Mark said as Reimu lightly traced his toned muscles.

'Hunky beefcake.' Reimu thought in her head. Naruto was just watching them a bit confuse by Reimu behavior.

"Similar to how magicians use focuses. That makes sense...and the tattoo?" Patchouli asked.

"Symbols for my covenants. While I can freely use most spirits, high spirits require a covenant." Mark said

"Why would you get involved in incidents?" Yukari asked.

"You know how keeping Youkai in line is Reimu's job?" Mark asked

"Yes that is her job." Yukari said

"As a Shaman, it is my job to maintain Nature's balance." Mark said. Everyone talked but it soon got late. Naruto started to look sleeply.

"Party is winding down and Reimu is passed out." Mark said. Reimu was pass out on the ground giggling to herself.

"Yup she passed out da ze." Marisa slurred her words.

"And you are barely awake." Mark pointed out.

"Oh yeah I bet I can walk two step da ze." Marisa said as she took one step and pass out.

"I'm to tired. I'm heading home." Mark said summoning and mounting his Nightmare before leaving.

"What about you Naruto-kun." Yukari asked her son who been in a intense staring contest with Rumia and Cirno. Daiyousei looked very sleeply.

"I'm fine." Naruto said.

"So nanoka?" Rumia asked

"I'm the strongest." Cirno said.

"So nanoka?" Rumia asked again.

"I still not going to lose." Naruto said

"So nanoka?" Rumia said

"I'm not tired." Cirno said

"Come along Naruto, it's late and you have class tomorrow." Yukari said

"Okay." Naruto said as he blink and went to his mother. Yukari opened a gap as they left.

Xxxxxx

The next day a gap opened in a Konoha alley as Naruto walked out.

"Be safe Naruto-kun." Yukari called out from the gap.

"I will." Naruto said as he ran to the Academy. Soon the gap close up. Naruto arrived to the Academy early.

"I here earlier then everyone else." Naruto commented. As Naruto waited other students began to arrive. A lot of students enter before a small girl wearing a clan clothes and with a indigo hime cut came in. Naruto waved to her as the girl wave back at him as she approached him.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Naruto said

"Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"How was your break?" Naruto asked as both of them were now sitting next to each other. Everyone was waiting for there teacher now.

"It was fine." Hinata said

"Good to hear." Naruto said as their sensei walked in.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Sorry for taking so long.

Thank you very much Girathana Zero for helping out massively in this chapter. You're my best friend.


End file.
